Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger/Design
This page will be the forum for those involved in the merger to discuss the visual design and layout of the Wiki including things like the Home page, background, navigation, ect... Navigation Revitalizer 03:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC):I've gone ahead and enabled expanded navigation here and started with basic Games and Community tabs. Escutcheon: Nice. ;D --13:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Revitalizer 03:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC):I think it would be a good idea to use the YU Wiki's favicon for now. Escutcheon: No problem if you ask me. ;) :I've already uploaded YU Wiki's favicon here. Although, I have been thinking lately on what favicon we'll use to represent the wiki permanently.... :I was thinking of a person or an object common to all Dept. Heaven Games like Fanelia, Skadi or perhaps Pamela? I don't know. What do you guys think? --12:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 18:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC): :P I actually uploaded the same last night (File history). Sorry about that... But anyways, any of those sound like good choices. Marietta comes to mind also. Escutcheon: It seems we both uploaded the same favicon. XD ::No worries! It's all good. The more the merrier they say. ;D ::XD ::Anyway, you're right. :) ::Marietta also seems to be a good candidate. --13:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Background Escutcheon: I'd also like to open up a discussion regarding the wiki's background. What do you guys think would be a good background to use here? I was thinking of Heaven's Gate if anyone has a pic of it. :). --02:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 04:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC):I think you're safe in whichever you pick. If you want to use the old YU Wiki background for the time being to make sure any previous readers feel welcome, that would be fine too. As long as we get one up. Once we have one, we can tinker with the other aspects of the theme designer to match the background. Escutcheon: Well to be honest, I wasn't really satisfied with the old YU Wiki background. I think I discussed that issue with my co-admin, Laharl 95 here. --11:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 23:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC): Looking at that discussion, I think we have basically the same issue (I tried implementing a few failed backgrounds too). The biggest problem is the varying screen resolutions among users which makes it pretty impossible to make a themed background that looks good to everyone. Not sure how to go forward to right now. :\ Main Page Revitalizer 23:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC): I created a temporary main page adapted from the Eternal Sonata Wiki. I felt that a slider was the best way to visually represent the Wiki given its somewhat disparate content. I also made news and featured content boxes to start. Being a work in progress of course, share your thoughts here. Theme Designer Revitalizer 18:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC): You've probably noticed the new visual theme. I aimed for a balance between the official Dept. Heaven website (including the same background image and a wordmark adapted from that site's header) and the dark, slightly macabre aesthetic of the series, especially KitN. I really hope you all like it!